


New Beginnings

by missymay_gypsy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bonding, Customs, F/M, Love, Marriage, Mating, Satedan customs, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymay_gypsy/pseuds/missymay_gypsy
Summary: Who knew that a simple hair cut could lead to new beginnings.Ronon & Jen one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Slight AU. Set after the series. McKeller never happened. Ronon and Jen basically started dating after Quarantine.  
> Big thanks to Nika Dixon on being my beta and helping decide a title. Please review, it encourages me to write more.

 

Sitting in her office, Jennifer briefly glanced out her window situated just above her desk, the stack of paperwork momentarily forgotten.

Each day that passed her heart continued to ache as the view continued to belong to San Francisco and not that of a world situated in the Pegasus galaxy.

Sure being back on Earth had some perks.

 

The ability to restock medical supplies without much of a delay.

 

The access to real coffee almost everyday including decent quality food.

 

The added benefit of being able to watch Earth tv live instead of waiting for DVD’s to arrive on the Daedalus wasn’t all that bad either.

 

However, the Atlantis CMO suspected that she’d enjoy her time more in the Milky Way if her father was still alive. She was somewhat grateful that Atlantis had landed in Earth when she received the news of her father’s illness. She was only a plane ride away when he needed to see his only daughter most.

 

Even if it was only to say his goodbyes.

 

She also relished the fact that her father was able to meet Ronon at least once. Knowing she was in safe hands when he finally passed.

 

Moving her gaze to the clock on her wall Jennifer noticed that it was close to 1600 hours, meaning Ronon would be returning from his day in San Francisco with Sheppard.

Jennifer had originally planned on spending the day with him walking the streets of San Fran, something they regularly indulged in when they both had a day to themselves. Unfortunately, despite being so close to Earth and the SGC, the infirmary still managed to be short staffed at times.

 

Sighing, Jennifer returned to her work, hoping to finish before her boyfriend came looking for her.

 

* * *

 

Walking the corridors of Atlantis towards the infirmary Ronon received an array of looks from each member of the expedition he came across.

Ignoring the questioning and shocked looks, he continued in the direction of the person he wanted to see most.

 

Standing in the doorway Ronon watched her work before a smile creeped onto her face. Indicating she was aware of his presence. Taking a few steps into her office, he closed the door behind him and stood in place.

 

“Hey,” he said whilst staring at her and not continuing to move any closer.

 

Jennifer let out a small laugh, feeling his eyes on her. “Hi,” she replied, quickly glancing up.

 

As soon as her eyes reconnected with her work, she did a double take.

 

Her pen dropped unceremoniously onto her desk and her mouth hung open.

 

Standing in front of her, wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a white buttoned down shirt, stood her Satedan boyfriend.

 

With freshly cut hair.

 

Her mind raced.

 

_What! He cut his hair!? Why didn’t tell me? Does he know how sexy he looks right now!? Did he plan to do this today or was it a spur of the moment thing? It looks so soft and short. I wanna run my hands through it._

 

Her muddled thoughts ceased when her brain backtracked to something she remembered reading. Information Jennifer had read in the ancient database long before they even entered a relationship. She wanted to know more about Ronon’s culture and she didn’t want to burden him by asking after everything he had lost. So she took it upon herself to scour all the information they ancients had accumulated.

 

When a Satedan male was considering bonding with someone, they had to cut their hair.

It had to be at least shoulder length long, meaning some men had to wait a lengthy period of time for it to grow.

 

The hair removal symbolised a new life. New beginnings.

 

The indication that his past was exactly that.

 

Their hair would re-grow whilst in the company of someone they loved and wished to spend eternity with, representing their future.

 

She also briefly remembered that the process of bonding was then initiated exactly a month later when he formally asked the woman to bond.

 

Ronon stood there quietly whilst waiting for Jennifer to respond. He suddenly felt a tad self-conscious about how he now looked with the lack of hair as she continued to stare. Clearing his throat to gain her attention he found the courage to speak, “Do you like it?”

Quickly closing her mouth, the CMO departed her desk so she could get a closer look. Stretching on her tip-toes, Jennifer placed one hand on his shoulder for support while the other ran through his hair. If felt like she imagined it to be.

 

Soft.

 

Placing his hands on her hips for extra support, Ronon watched a smile form on her face, a certain smile she saved just for him and in turn, one formed on his own face. “I think I’ll manage,” she answered while a giggle passed her lips. “Though, I think it’s gonna take some getting used to but yes. I like it.”

 

Leaning down, he briefly met her lips with his before pulling back. “I’ll come get you for dinner,” he said more of a statement than a question. Leaving so she could finish her work, Ronon placed another quick kiss on her lips before he exited the infirmary going in search of a certain explosives expert.

With both her parents long gone, Laura Cadman was the closest thing she had to family.

He sought the marine’s approval for Jennifer’s hand in marriage while explaining the significance of his new hairstyle with his desire to incorporate both Earth and Satedan bonding traditions.

 

With Cadman’s assistance, he would plan the evening and find the perfect ring for the night he would ask Jennifer to be his forever.   

 

* * *

 

Sitting back down on her chair, the papers sat forgotten.

 

Jennifer’s mind couldn’t get a full grasp on the situation.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I automatically assume that he cut his hair off because he wants to marry me!? Are we even ready for that!? We haven’t even discussed it. We’ve only been together for like what? Two years? Two and half? Oh god. Do I want to marry him? Of course I do, but what if he doesn't ask me!?_

_Great! Way to go Jen! Always jumping to conclusions and now I’ve gotten my hopes up that he asks me to bond with him and I’m already thinking about how many children we’ll have by Ronon simply cutting his hair._

_He may have just cut it because it became too heavy him, was_ the mantra Jennifer kept repeating in hopes she could finish the remaining work on her desk before her thoughts consumed her once again.

 

Little did she know that in exactly a month from now, after a romantic dinner on the mainland, she would find be standing on one of Atlantis’s secluded balcony with Ronon down on one knee.

 


End file.
